


Too Close For Comfort

by aestheticAshes



Series: Comfort Chris™ Fics [2]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Climbing Class, Consensual Non-Consent, Half-Wendigo Josh Washington, Human Josh, M/M, Post-Canon, Rape Fantasy, Trans Chris Hartley, Trans Male Character, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Sex, again rape warning is for kink, listen chris has gone to therapy but he PROBABLY needs more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticAshes/pseuds/aestheticAshes
Summary: Chris finds himself in a situation that mirrors his night terrors a little too closely, but doesn't really mind. The worst part is trying not to protest what's happening, because he doesn'tactuallywant Josh to stop.But then Josh gets with the program and Chris figures he can just explain himself later.





	Too Close For Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Again, "cunt", "pussy" and "clit" are used for Chris' genitals, so if that's not your thing you might not want to read this.
> 
> This fic grabbed me by the shoulders and forced me to write this in the span of like two hours last night. It would not let me go. So enjoy part two? I guess???

There was a whole fucking lot going on in Chris’ head right now, so he really needed a second to recap while he processed everything.

 

Okay.

So.

 

Beth and Sam had gone out to hunt for Hannah. They’d left just before sundown and they’d taken a lot of food and other rations with them in case they got stuck out in the wilderness. Beth would be able to find plenty of food without the rations, of course, but neither of them wanted Sam to starve. They’d said they’d try to be back within 24 hours.

Chris and Josh had seen them off and then Chris had folded himself onto the couch and sketched for a while. He’d drawn a lot of portraits of Josh―human _and_ Wendigo. They were his go-to for when he wanted comfort and familiarity. He’d drawn Josh a million times in the last five years, and he’d drawn plenty of Wendigos in that time too. It had been part of his recovery plan and helped him to gauge how bad his mental health was at the time. If he drew more Wendigos and shapeless monsters than pictures of Josh, he was doing bad. If he drew more Josh than Wendigos, he was doing okay, but not doing great. If he drew Sam or his parents or self-portraits that weren’t rife with body horror, he was doing pretty fucking good.

He was doing “okay” right now, because he was drawing Josh and Wendigos in pretty equal measures, and the fact that they were all technically Josh was starting to concern him by the time dinner rolled around.

He hadn’t felt like cooking anything extravagant, so he’d made spaghetti, and he and Josh had eaten in silence. It was awkward. They’d barely spoken since Josh had re-formed.

That was Chris’ fault, but frankly he was still kind of freaked out so he wasn’t in a state to fix their relationship.

Josh was, thankfully, being very patient with him.

But neither of them had made a move to talk while they ate, and afterwards Chris had decided he wanted to bake something pretty to keep his mind occupied and keep him from worrying his head off about Sam.

He’d spent nearly two hours making and then decorating a cake, and by the time he was done it was late enough to justify starting to turn out the lights. To his knowledge Josh had long since headed out to hunt for something more meaty to eat, as he did every night.

Chris tried not to be offended by that, knowing Josh and Beth went hunting every night not to insult his cooking, but to keep their Wendigo halves under control and as sated as possible. They’d admitted it was overkill to hunt _every_ night now that they were mostly human again, but it was better to err on the side of caution.

But he’d put the cake up, and started to turn off the ground level lights of the lodge, leaving the porchlight on and making sure there was a key tucked under the matt for Josh to get back in once he’d locked the door for the night.

He hadn’t locked it yet, and was clearing his stuff off the dining room table when he heard the door creak open and then close. He strained his ears for the sound of it locking, knowing that if it was Beth or Sam, they’d lock it immediately. Josh would take a minute to kick off his shoes and take off his jacket before he locked it.

He never heard the sound of it locking, but he did hear something coming toward the table.

He went very still, every muscle prepared to help him flee, whether that meant vaulting over the table or legging it toward the basement.

Just as he felt something try to touch him he jerked away, ducking under the table and coming up on the other side, starting to turn. Josh would know better than to sneak up on him, right? He wouldn’t scare him like that.

But there was nothing there when he turned, and for a second horror pooled in his stomach as he felt a wind rustle his hair.

And then he was being grabbed and shoved against the table. When he turned he could see that it was Josh, albeit in an odd half-Wendigo form, that was holding him down. His heart pounded away in his chest, and he felt tears in his eyes before he could really process them.

 

Which brought him back to the present.

 

The eyes were no doubt Josh’s, he could tell that much, and the skin was darker than the Wendigo’s usual corpse-grey. There was very close cropped dark hair on its head, and the claws weren’t as long as they usually were.

And he was crying weakly while Josh’s eyes seemed fixated on the center of his back, the tears leaking out of his eyes moreso than flowing.

 

Josh’s hips twitched forward, brushing his crotch against him.

Chris swallowed hard.

Should he say no? Should he start screaming? Should he struggle to get away?

Josh rutted against him again and he felt heat pool in his stomach.

His mouth wanted to form the word “no”, but not because he actually wanted Josh to stop. In fact, he really wanted him to keep going.

But he wanted to struggle. He wanted to cry. He wanted to be scared and beg for Josh not to do this and have Josh do it anyway.

He cursed whatever part of him was into that.

Then he thanked that part of him because at least if he _did_ let Josh fuck him, he wouldn’t need prep with how loose he got thinking about that sort of stuff and how often he’d been indulging himself and fucking himself on that fake cock.

Would Josh be as big as he was in the nightmares, he wondered?

When he managed to zone his brain back into the matter at hand, he found that, yes, indeed, Josh was just as big as he thought. He could feel the hardening length rubbing him through his jeans, and part of him felt sorry for Josh. That couldn’t have felt that great on his dick…

Although it obviously didn’t feel _that_ bad if he was still doing it and getting hard.

And then those clawed hands were at his waistband and his pants were around his knees quicker than Chris thought they’d be given they were still buttoned and zipped. And then his boxers followed them. And then the head of Josh’s cock was rubbing at his lips and he gave an embarrassed sort of whimper at the feeling.

His eyes were closed, but he could feel Josh’s eyes on his face. The half-Wendigo went still behind him, as if worried. A claw-tipped finger brushed away one of the tears trailing down his cheek.

Rather than opening his eyes or trying to verbally explain that he was okay, he rocked his hips back, rubbing over Josh’s cock.

Josh’s grip on his hip tightened, and the hand that had brushed away his tears came to rest on his shoulder instead, squeezing.

He rubbed against him again, head of his cock bumping the table. All Chris could think was that his dream was really too on the money for Josh’s behaviors. And that a warm, hard cock felt much better rubbing against his pussy than a toy did.

He thought about how it would feel if Josh came in him and almost started drooling.

He kept rubbing, slow and deliberate, until the head of his cock pushed past Chris’ lips and Chris barely contained another whimper. He _wanted_ to whine. To wiggle away. To be held down in response and have Josh only rub more forcefully.

Instead he held still and listened to Josh let out a pleased sound when he was met with no resistance and so much slickness.

He was soaking and he knew it.

Probably didn’t help that Josh leaked in real life just like he did in the dream.

Josh’s rutting increased in speed, head repeatedly brushing Chris’ hole and clit. He wanted so badly for Josh to just enter him already.

He knew it would hurt this time if he did. He also didn’t care. It hurt in the dream too and he obviously liked that enough that it made him soak through every single pair of boxers he owned.

The hand on his shoulder moved back down to his hip, holding tightly and suddenly instead of being held down he was being pulled back to meet the thrusts.

 

Hot.

 

Josh’s cock caught on Chris’ leaking hole and he couldn’t hold back the whine that left him that time.

Josh paused again, a questioning sort of noise leaving him.

Chris made no attempt to respond.

 

“... Chris?” Josh finally asked, voice sounding cracked and rough, like he hadn’t used it in a long while.

“I’m okay,” Chris managed to tell him, his own voice strained. He could hear his desire to cry in it. “Just ignore it if it sounds like I’m not.”

“... I can’t just… Ignore that.” Josh said.

“Sure ya can.” Chris said dismissively, even as the situation finally started to really sink in.

Before, he’d been able to suspend his disbelief. Think that maybe this wasn’t real. Maybe he was dreaming.

But Josh checking in, taking time to change the situation from pure sex, allowed him time to process that this was real. This was really happening.

“Chris…”

“Really,” He assured him. Fear knotted in his gut. His throat tightened. More tears built behind his closed eyelids. “I’m fine. Promise.”

“... You sound like you’re about to cry.” Josh informed him. “... Harder than… You already are… At least.”

Chris groaned. “I am.” He said, seeing no reason to deny it. He clenched around nothing, swallowing hard and focusing on the feeling of Josh’s thick cock pressed against him. “But I _need_ you to ignore that, okay?” It was halfway to being a sob.

He knew without a doubt Josh wouldn’t hurt him. He liked that.

But he needed to feel like Josh might hurt him. Like Josh might just have his way and then kill him. The situation was already so close to the nightmare that he just _needed_ to feel it. He needed to be used.

Josh seemed to hesitate. Then, finally, he squeezed his hips again. “If you want me to stop,” He said, “Say ‘lights’.”

Chris nodded eagerly, hiccuping a little as Josh rutted against him again as if he’d never stopped.

The head caught against his hole again and he sobbed. Josh ignored it. He clenched around nothing as a rush of arousal went through him, tinged with an edge of fear.

Josh ceased in his rutting just long enough to line himself up with Chris’ hole. He seemed to hesitate again.

Chris could sort of understand this time.

He slowly moved one hand behind him, sliding a finger into his own hole and feeling Josh squeeze his hips.

“... Gonna prep yourself for me, Cochise?” He asked lowly.

Chris only hummed, sliding the second finger in. He scissored them a moment just to see how wide he could stretch himself without pain, then slid the third finger in and did the same thing. He heard Josh’s breath catch.

He slid the fourth finger in and it stung a little, but it was fine. He’d be fine.

He pulled the fingers out after a moment, brushing his fingertips against Josh’s length just to tease before he put his arm back where it had been before.

Josh growled softly at the tease, but waited until Chris was situated before lining himself back up and prodding at his soaking entrance.

“No,” Chris moaned, and Josh ignored him.

He pressed hard until the head slipped inside. Chris yelped, hiccuping. It stung, but it felt _so good._

“No, Josh, don’t―”

Josh hesitated again, it seemed, and then began to press in further.

“No, no, no,” Chris sobbed, trying to find something to hold onto, “Please, Josh,”

Josh ignored him.

Arousal swept through him.

And then Josh was balls deep inside of his cunt and growling in satisfaction. He sobbed again, wiggling as if he was trying to get away, but really not trying very hard. Mostly he just made Josh’s cock rub against his insides.

Josh growled again, holding him even tighter. And then he began to pull out and Chris made a noise caught between a moan and another sob.

“Please don’t,” He begged, “Josh, please don’t do this to me.”

“Quiet.” Josh snarled at him.

He pulled out nearly all the way, the head catching on the edges of Chris’ hole.

“Josh,” Chris pleaded again, _“Please.”_

“Quiet,” Josh repeated in a low growl.

He shoved back in and the walls of Chris’ pussy spasmed around his cock in response. Chris moaned loudly. _God_ that felt good.

“You’re too big,” He whimpered, but the way he clenched around him and wiggled his hips encouragingly seemed to assure Josh that he wasn’t serious. “I can’t―”

“Feels like I fit inside your cunt just fine.” Josh replied bluntly, still more growl than actual speech, “I think you _can.”_

He pulled out faster this time, and this time he pulled out all the way. Chris sobbed, immediately wishing Josh was inside him again.

He pretended his sob was one of relief, uttering, “Thank you…”

But then Josh was pressing against him again.

“Let’s try this again, shall we?” He growled, “We’ll see just how well my cock fills up your cunt.”

“No,” Chris protested, trying to wiggle away, “Josh, please, I don’t want this!”

But he didn’t say “lights” and Josh didn’t stop.

He shoved back inside of him in one swift movement and Chris cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. It stung, yes, but it stung in a _very_ pleasant sort of way.

Josh gave another loud, pleased growl, a rumbling noise that made Chris’ toes curl.

“Look at that,” He mumbled, “Seems to me like I fit just fine.” He pulled back again and slammed back in, and Chris made that same noise again, feeling Josh twitch inside of him, “Almost like your pussy’s _made_ to take my cock.”

“Don’t,” Chris whined, again trying to wiggle away as Josh pulled back.

Josh only held his hips tighter and snarled.

And then he was slamming back in again, and Chris dissolved into sobs as he built up to a steady pace. It was _perfect._ It felt almost exactly like the dream, with the added security of knowing that if he _really_ wanted Josh to stop right now, he could make him stop. It felt good. Secure.

All too soon he felt his orgasm building up and a very genuine fear of what Josh cumming in him could mean had him shivering and trying to wriggle away again. Especially once Josh started to grunt and growl in a way that was all-too similar to the dream once again. Josh was close, too. He was probably going to cream him _real_ good.

“Please, Josh,” Chris sniffled, “Don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Josh growled out, almost like he was teasing.

The laugh that accompanied it sent shivers down Chris’ spine. He wasn’t sure if they were pleasant or not. He wasn’t sure if he liked the sound of Josh laughing in that growling tone of voice or not.

“Don’t cum in me,” He begged, “Please.”

Josh laughed again and Chris clenched around him.

“I’m gonna fill you up until you can’t even fucking _move.”_ He hissed.

“Don’t,” Chris sobbed again, “Josh please don’t, I’ll do anything!” He hiccuped, nearly choking on a sob. “I’ll do anything! Anything you want, _please!”_

Another laugh from Josh, but no other response.

And Chris kept begging, increasingly frantic, as his own orgasm threatened to bowl him over.

Josh slammed into him one more time, pushing as deep as he could as he twitched and pulsed inside of him, cum spurting into him. He drew back slowly and slammed back in as he continued to cum, milking everything he had from himself. There was just _so much,_ and Chris was sobbing harder at the feeling.

When Josh was finally done, Chris still hadn’t cum.

“Lights,” He managed to mumble when the twitching of Josh’s cock had more or less died down.

Josh slowly drew out of him in response, carefully rolling him over onto his back. When Chris finally opened his teary eyes, Josh was completely back to normal―no Wendigo features whatsoever.

“You okay, Cochise?” Josh asked, wiping away the tears flowing down his cheeks.

Chris managed a watery smile and a nod.

Josh frowned a little, but seemed to accept the answer, gaze flicking to Chris’ abused cunt with concern.

“‘m fine,” Chris told him. “Just… Didn’t finish.” He laughed weakly, “But I’m okay.”

Josh seemed to relax a little, and then his fingers were pressing carefully against Chris’ clit and rubbing and Chris clung to the table as his orgasm built back up and crashed into him. Josh’s cum leaked out of him in short bursts as his pussy spasmed―it had only stayed in him so long because he was consciously clenching down to keep it there.

Josh worked him through the orgasm gently, then just rubbed at his hips while he caught his breath.

“So.” He finally said.

“So,” Chris mimicked tiredly.

“... Rape kink, huh?” Josh asked.

Chris laughed nervously, somewhat embarrassed to have it just _said_ like that.

“Are you gonna need that every time, or…?” Josh seemed just a little uncomfortable with the idea.

“No,” Chris assured him. “It’s a sometimes thing.” He paused, then tacked on, “Unless there’s Wendigo dick involved.”

Josh laughed, almost disbelieving, “Please tell me that’s just a monster fucking thing.”

“More or less.” Chris laughed as well.

Josh shook his head and smiled.

Chris smiled back.

There was silence for a moment.

“So uh.” Chris started, “I have a couple questions.”

“Shoot,” Encouraged Josh.

“First off, why the sudden apparent need to pin me down and breed me?” As he asked, he clenched harder, distantly hoping some of Josh’s semen was still inside of him. “Second… Were you implying this is going to happen again?”

“I dunno, I just… Had the urge? And that urge wouldn’t let up until I had you pinned, at which point I was worried you’d freak out but you seemed responsive enough…” He shrugged, “And I mean, yeah? I’d kinda like for us to have sex again. Preferably a lot, honestly. Especially if it means I finally get talking rights with you again afterwards.”

Chris blinked at him. And then he laughed, wiping the remainder of his own tears away as he did. “You think you didn’t have them this whole time?”

“You never really responded when I talked,” Josh pointed out.

“I didn’t have anything to say.” Chris shrugged, “All my brain supplied for a while was ‘what the fuck’ and I didn’t figure that’d go over well.”

Josh, to his surprise, only responded by snorting and uttering, “Fucking _mood,_ Cochise.”

 

The silence between them this time was more comfortable, and Chris internally bemoaned the fact that all it had taken to fix their relationship was Josh fucking him senseless over the dining room table.

 

“Okay,” Josh finally said, pulling away, “I’m gonna clean up the mess we made on the floor, and then I’m taking you upstairs to your bed so you can go to bed like you were probably planning to before I interrupted you with my weird intense urge to fuck you within an inch of your life.”

“Alright,” Chris could only giggle, really.

Josh vanished into the kitchen for a moment, then returned with some paper towels and cleaned up the mess, just as he’d said he would. He cast an odd look at Chris’ poor, exhausted pussy as he threw the towels away, approaching again.

“... Can I add cleaning up my other mess to that to-do list?” He asked, tracing a finger over the inside of Chris’ thigh. “I just… I can see you clenching down and I really want to make sure you don’t leak all over your poor blankets because of me.”

“... Go for it,” Chris said after considering it, “But if you do it in here you’re gonna have to carry me upstairs because I’m not sure my legs are gonna work if you stimulate me much more.”

“I can live with that.”

 

Josh ducked his head and licked a stripe up between Chris’ lips.

Chris allowed himself to untense and Josh shoved his tongue inside of him without further delay.

 

Chris ended up cumming again by the time Josh was done ‘cleaning up’.

 

Josh carried him upstairs.

 

Chris convinced him to stay in his bed with him.

 

Josh held him and buried his face in the back of his neck, and Chris could feel him smiling. He found himself smiling as well.

But he also made a mental note, at that moment, that he needed to avoid situations where he’d relive the nightmare that vividly. It was one thing to think about it while he fucked himself… Having it be such a close match was… Uncomfortable. It was scary in a way he didn’t _entirely_ like.

 

He fell asleep with Josh’s firm, warm body pressed against his back, and woke to Josh not having moved a single inch in the morning.

Too lazy and comfortable to move, he promptly fell back asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This Chris is my ultimate Comfort Chris™ at the moment so I'd guess there'll probably be more of this series? I dunno.
> 
> Aside from Chris being a comfort character and me projecting a whole lot onto him, pretty much the only reason I wrote any of this was because I needed some new Climbing Class content so *shrug*


End file.
